In the Dark
So many things can happen in the dark. From the vilest of murder, rape, or kidnappings, to sex, masturbation, to the softest of goodnight kisses. As a child, we were afraid of the dark. You might try to be bold and deny it, but it's true. You're told stories about the Boogyman so that you don't go wandering off into the woods. One thing leads to another, and before you know it, there are a million things that could be hiding in your closet. But that isn't true. You're bedroom or anyone elses bedroom is safe. Common sense tells you there isn't anything waiting in the dark for the sole purpose of scaring you. No ordinary object in the light is morphed into something demonic in the dark. There's nothing to worry about... Right? People can bring out the worst in themselves in the dark. It's a release. You can be who you are in the dark. Nobody can see you. Nobody will ever know that it's you. Actions can be done unto anyone, but in the dark, you can't put a face to that action. Nobody would ever know in the dark. When you mature, you realize that there are real, tangible dangers out there that could be out to get you. Robbers, breaking in at the dead of night to steal your valuables. Perhaps he'll run when you see him. Perhaps he'll fight back. A deranged murderer, perhaps. One that wishes to quench his thirst for blood using you. Maybe a depraved lunatic, who kidnaps women and sells them to perverts. Or maybe he is that pervert. Breaking into people's houses just to satisfy his disgusting urges. Women, boys, men, girls, it doesn't matter to him. He is as likely as raping you as he is a child as he is a woman. It doesn't matter. He can't see them. He doesn't care if it's a woman or a man. There's nothing to see. There's nothing to look at. And it's all because of one simple fact. He can be who he wants in the dark. Every lustful desire that he has, or even you have, can be satisfied in the dark. You're cravings, your desires, your urges, it is all unleashed in the dark. Now, can we talk about that word for a minute? Unleashed. Un-Leashing. Set free of constraints. Breaking the moral chains that we are socially tied to. The light is our leash. And our brain is the collar. Darkness takes away that leash. It literally unleashes you. You can be YOU. Who you are when nobody is looking. What you are on the inside. Breaking free from the social eggshell that you want people to see as you. A normal person. A good, humble person. That's who you want people to see. Not your inside. Not having people see your secrets, your desires, your cravings. You don't want people to know that. To see that. But in the dark, you don't see anything. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life Category:Original Story